Depths of Heroes' Dreams
by Goddess of Song
Summary: Dreams. Everyone has them, but what if your dreams slowly were becoming your reality? Would you become the hero needed to defeat them?
1. Default Chapter

**Depths of Heroes' Dreams**

Hi! Well, it's me again. This fic just sorta popped into my head during a really boring lesson in math. Alrighty, so here's the info you should know. 1. Aryanne is the daughter of Radditz (who was wished back by Vegeta for reason's unknown to everyone, for now at least) and the former ruler of Alvoan (the Fairy Realm), Juno. 2. Nicki (Ary's eldest sister) named Ary the heir to the realm when their mother died. 3. Allanna is Ary's older twin sister who wants to rule. 4. Ary doesn't. So, read on! Hope y'all like it! Don't forget to review and tell me if I should continue this story! ^_^

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing except my stupid craptacular computer (named Unreliable Compy 219. What? Why are you looking at me like that? Doesn't everyone name their computer?) *sigh* oh well...

Ages: Aryanne (Ary): 16 

Trunks: 17 

Bra: 14

Pan: 14 (but older than Bra) 

Nicki: 20 

Allanna: 16

Goten: 16 

No one else's ages really matter all that much.

**Chapter 1**

~0o@o0~0o@o0~0o@o0~

Running. I was always running in the dream. It had been coming faster and more often now. Time was running out, I could feel it. Soon the unthinkable would slowly become reality. It was a nightmare, and I knew it, but I still ran from the invisible foe that pursued me. Everything was so cold and yet you could feel the sultry summer air that always resided in my dream. I just kept running, trying to avoid the terror that awaited me, always after me never stopping. I couldn't see whatever it was; I never could. The thing was getting closer. I was sure of it. I could sense it stalking me ready to pounce at any moment. I even doubted that Uncle Goku could defeat this creature. Once again I came to the abyss that always managed to appear at the most inopportune moment. I had no choice, I never did in the dream, it was either jump over the gaping canyon or wait for the thing to catch me and face it. Facing my worst fear obviously wasn't an option. I leapt over to the other side. I feet had just touched the solid ground when my older twin sister appeared seemingly out of no where. Smirking evilly, she pushed my into the abyss and I fell shrieking like a banshee. 

I sat straight up in bed still screaming in terror and managed to wake up Bra who was sleeping peacefully in the king size bed across the room. I didn't know where I was and I started to panic. Slowly I realized that I was at Capsule Corporation and was being yelled at by Bra who was upset about me waking her. 

"Ary! What the heck!" Yep, Bra was pissed. 

"What's going on here!!" Vegeta demanded as he stormed into the room.

"Nothing," I replied trying to look as innocent as possible even though my tail twitched in irritation.

"Hey, what's happening," Trunks said entering the room yawning. I guessed that I had woken him up too. Dang, did he look fine in just his pj's with his hair all messy like that. I knew that I really shouldn't have been thinking about Trunks like that, he was my best friend after all.

"Nothing's happening!" I said more loudly than I really needed to, "I just woke up and didn't know where I was and started flipping out. That's all." I sure as heck didn't want anybody to know about my disturbing nightmares. So what I said wasn't the full truth, but it was pretty close though. Vegeta and Trunks, by the looks on their faces, didn't believe my bull-spit story. Vegeta just looked at me like I was crazy and belonged in the looney bin for making up such a lame story and walked out of the room. Trunks didn't follow suit though. Instead he walked over to my bed next to the large bay window and sat down. 

"So, Ary-Girl, are you gonna tell me what's going on, or do I have to guess?" I avoided looking at his eyes, knowing that I would surely melt into the deep blue depths of their endless light. Instead I gazed out the window at the stars twinkling cheerily as if the sky was mocking my mood by looking peaceful. I hugged my knees to my chest and continued to stare out the window at the dark velvety sky.

"Ary, why aren't you telling me?" Trunks sounded hurt and I considered telling him, but only for a moment. I decided that he really didn't need to know. "Geez, Ary, I'm your best friend in the entire world. Since when have you been afraid that I would laugh about your nightmares?" Goodness, he knew me too well. 

"I don't want anyone to know about it," I whispered still not making eye contact. 

"Okay," He said slowly. I thought he had given up, but the next thing I knew he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of Bra's dark room while both she and I protested. I didn't want to go and she wanted to hear what I was for sure going to say. Trunks, ignoring our objections, pulled me across the hall and into his room and promptly shut the door behind us. He still held my hand as he pulled me over to his bed and sat down. I had no choice but to follow him. I wasn't about to escape the wonderful feeling of my hand in his. I really had fallen for him, fallen and scraped my forehead on the way too. I liked him too much for my own good. I mean I trusted Trunks, but he was Vegeta's son. Enough said. I sat down and he didn't let go of my hand and I didn't let go of his either. At that moment he was my lifeline. I knew that I would need his help in the future so I might as well have been honest from there on out. As he started to speak he turned the lamp that stood on the metal night stand next to his bed. 

"Now I'll be the only one who hears. Is that all right?" 

"Yeah." So I told him all about the dreams against my brains protests. I was sure that he would think I was crazy. Heck, I thought I was crazy. Thinking that nightmares would just leap out of my head and become real was just absurd! While I was talking I decided that I wasn't going to sleep for a long time. I just hoped I could get enough Mountain Dew to last that long. I also decided then that I was going back to Alvoan to live with my father, Radditz, and sisters. Well, maybe not Allanna. I could just avoid her I supposed. 

A few moments later I had finished. I looked over at Trunks and saw something I really didn't expect at all. There was fear in his bright blue eyes. 

"What's up?' I asked slightly confused. 

"I think I've had a dream like that before."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah I think so. Do you ever see what's chasing you in the dream?"

"No, why?" 

"Yeah. I've had that same dream 3 times now and each time I wake up screaming, just like you did tonight."

"Wow, that's just freaky," I said leaning my head on his shoulder. I was really tired. I knew that I would soon be snoring. I silently prayed that the dream would leave me be for the remainder of the night. I should have gone back into Bra's room and I knew that but I felt so safe and warm leaning against Trunks' shoulder. Trunks slowly let go of my hand and put his arm around me. I was in absolute utopia as I fell asleep, much to my brain's reminders of the stupidity of that action.

~o0@0o~o0@0o~o0@0o~

I woke up, thankfully, in my own bed. There would have been a whole mess of trouble if I had woken up in Trunks' room. Nothing would have happened of course but my father still would have gone into overprotective "I-must-kill-him" mode. As amusing as that would have been, I really didn't think Trunks would have enjoyed my father's attempt at assassinating him. 

I tried to get up from my bed, but found that I was being slightly constricted by someone's arms that happened to be around my waist. "Don't leave Teddy-Bear..." Trunks murmured in his sleep while holding onto me tighter. Geez, that guy had a grip of iron. I gazed over at the window which was one of the few places I could see without having Boa Constrictor Boy squeeze me tighter. It was still dark and the stars were still twinkling peacefully in their places suspended in the heavens. I sat up slowly despite Trunks' grasp and whimperings about runaway teddy bears and looked over at the digital clock that stood on Bra's night stand. It read 3:19 in glowing red letters. I laid back down and just stayed there for a few blissful moments until a profound thought just happened to wander across my blank mind. 'WHAT THE HECK IS TRUNKS DOING IN MY BED!!!' my brain hollered at me. I sat straight up as Trunks yelled, "TEDDY BEAR!! DON"T GO!!!"

~o0@0o~o0@0o~o0@0o~

Alrighty then! The first chapter is done! I hope y'all enjoyed it! Now do you see the little box in the left hand corner of the screen that says "Submit Review"? It's screaming "Click me!! Click me!!" Well, what are you waiting for? Review and I might just use your constructive criticism and encouragement to type the next chapter faster. Review! Listen to the box! 


	2. Teddy Bear!

**Depths of Heroes' Dreams**

Geez, does anyone ever review? No, I don't suppose they do. Well anyways thanks to my good friend Ashley who reviewed. Sorry, Ash, I can't get this published though; it's not my original idea (Note the disclaimer below). Well let the mystery and madness commence! 

Disclaimer: Funimation owns most of these wonderful characters. I just create chaos. ^_~ 

Chapter Two

"Trunks!! You idiot!! SHUT UP!" I yelled in his ear. I probably woke the whole house up with that statement. 

"WHAT?!" Trunks shrieked in surprise. He sat straight up and looked at me like I had lost my mind, "I didn't do it!! It wasn't me!!"

"What in the name of ice cubes are you talking about? I'm not accusing you of anything. You were just shouting 'No, teddy bear, don't go!!'" I said mimicking his yelling. 

"Trunks? Why are you in here?" A half asleep Bra asked bewildered. I heard footsteps coming from the room above, which just happened to be Vegeta and Bulma's room. 

"Crap," I whispered under my breath. 

"Oh geez, I'm dead if my parents find me in here!" Trunks said getting up. My stupid tail grabbed his arm before he could get very far and pulled him back much to his and my surprise. Tried to get my tail off his arm but it wouldn't budge.

"Listen up, you stupid, stupid tail!" I hissed. Trunks was just looking at me and my obnoxious tail with the cutest look of confusion on his face. I knew I was starting to turn a lovely shade of crimson from embarrassment. I was really feeling stupid. For goodness sake I couldn't even control my own tail! What kind of Saiyan was I! I heard footsteps coming down the hall. They were coming closer and closer. 

"Ary! Let me go!" 

  
"I'm sorry! I can't get my tail to let go!" 

"Well try something! I really don't feel like being strangled!" I thought about my options and I waited for the words I needed to float down from my head. 

"Essoon tropsed grokle Trunks!" I commanded my tail in Gnomish. Nothing happened.

"Oh crap," I heard Trunks mutter just as the doors flew open to reveal a fuming Vegeta. The sight he must have seen with my tail strangling Trunks' arm, me trying to pry it off, and Bra looking at us like we had sprouted cabbages from our ears and were dancing around like ballerinas. I was sure I was about to die. If not by Vegeta, then from embarrassment. Suddenly Vegeta didn't look as pissed as he had just a moment before. Instead of the look of rage that included the death glare and vein popping out of his forehead I was expecting, he had on a smirk of amusement, almost like he knew something I didn't. He shook his head, rolled his eyes in an exasperated way and walked out the door and back down the hall. My jaw dropped in shock. I thought for sure that I was about to be decapitated. I let go of my tail and Trunks tried again to get up. Amazingly my tail let him go that time. I was still in shock as he walked to the other side of the room and peeked out the door. 

"Huh? What did you say?" Bra asked turning the lamp by her bed on.

"I said 'Let go of Trunks' in Gnomish," I said regaining my composure. 

"Oh, I didn't know you spoke Gnomish." 

"Of course I do, Bra. It was the first language I ever learned."

"He's gone into the G.R., I think," Trunks announced. The smirk that was on Vegeta's face was really bugging me. What in the world could he have know that I didn't? 

"Well, I don't think I'm going to get anymore sleep tonight," I said looking at the clock. It read 3:23. It was still really early but I decided that getting my butt kicked couldn't wait. Besides, I needed to find out what I didn't know. "So, I'm gonna go see if I'll be killed by Vegeta." 

"Um, okay," Trunks said. 

"Yeah, see ya. That is if Daddy doesn't slaughter you, Ary," Bra giggled. 

"Gee, thanks Bra. I'm glad I have your vote of confidence in my fighting abilities." I said rummaging through Bra's closet for some training clothes. 

"Uh huh, don't mention it." She replied sarcastically as I walked into her bathroom. I changed faster than the speed of light and was on my way down the hall to the G. R. before you could say Antidisemstablishmentarianism (A/n:Whew that is a LONG word. ^_~). I had pulled my dark brown hair up into a ponytail and had stolen a pair of Bra's sweatpants and a tank top. I knocked on the door three times and entered. 

"What are you doing here, brat?" 

"I obviously came to train because there's no way that I can get back to sleep now." 

"Hmph," Vegeta said throwing a chi blast at me. I blocked them easily and sent two back at him. Before he could react to my blasts I had conjured a shield of magic around me. The translucent red bubble absorbed the blasts he fired back at me.

"Magic is for weaklings." 

"No, magic is for those of us who have multiple abilities and know how to use them," I retorted. That remark made Vegeta get mad enough to turn Super Saiyan. I powered up also but I didn't go Super, not then at least. My shield dissipated as I attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks, I had never been one to wait around and have staring contests with my adversaries. Vegeta blocked most of them but I still got a few lucky punches in. Speed and excellent defense was my strategy. But I remembered that battles weren't won with defense, so I powered up to Super Saiyan and attacked again. 

"You seem to have learned something," Vegeta commented as I flipped backwards and slid down into a hook slide faster than even he could sense. He fell over with surprise even though he didn't show it. He got up quickly and counter attacked with a series of punches most of which I dodged easily. The few that did hit me hurt like a hammer being slammed into me. I knew what that felt like thanks in large part to my sister Allanna. I fell over in pain, but got back up again. My shield once again conjured around me preventing an attack. 

"So, are you going to tell me why you're here, or do I have to guess?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms. 

"You can guess if you really want to," Was my sarcastic reply.

"Hmph," Was the only reply I got before the onslaught of kicks and punches, most of which I successfully blocked. The ones that managed to collide with me hurt like crap and started to bruise almost immediately. I backed off and my translucent red shield of magic appeared once again. 

"I know exactly what's going on," Vegeta replied arrogantly, "you and my brat have the same nightmares and you're afraid that they might just come true. The prophecy foretold of all these events."

"What prophecy?" I asked truly befuddled. If there was a prophecy about me I was sure I should know about it.

"The prophecy that was made years before you were thought of. Do you know nothing of your heritage?"

"Saiyan or Fairy?" 

"Saiyan you idiot. What would I know about Fairy history?" 

"I dunno. You seem to know a lot of things." 

"Well at least someone realizes it. I know almost everything you pathetic hybrid!" I translated that into 'You're not as stupid as you look.' That was almost a compliment coming from Vegeta. 

"So what was the prophecy?" I asked descending from Super Saiyan. Vegeta also powered down as he started to tell me the prophesy.

"It was prophesied long ago, when I very young, that a great prince would rise and challenge those that lurk in the darkness, but he wouldn't fight alone. His partner would become a great ruler someday and would only be half Saiyan. Together they would defeat Sironae, an ancient evil, that would come from the depths of space. There would be a great battle and they would rid the universe of Sironae. Everyone on Vegeta-sei thought that I was that prince. But they were wrong."

"How do you know that they were wrong?" 

"A few years later another prophesy was made. This one announced the year that all these events would happen. Which happens to be this year."

"Really? Are you sure? Is that what's chasing me in my dream? What would happen if I caught me?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Yes that's what is most likely chasing you. And I don't know what would happen but you would probably die a very agonizing death."

"Oh okay. That's very reassuring," I replied. 

"This sparring session is over," Vegeta said as he walked out of the G.R. 

"Wait! How do you know that Trunks is the prince and I'm the other person?"

"Because the prophesy said that they would be soul-mates," Vegeta said smirking. It took several moments for those words to sink in.

"WHAT?!" By the time I said that Vegeta was gone and I was just standing there yelling at the air which had suddenly become harder to find. My mind was panicking. What was going on! Had the world turned upside down or something! Trunks would never think of me as more than a friend. And how were the dreams a part of all this? Who could I find that could answer all these questions? Well I knew that I couldn't ask Vegeta. He would probably laugh at me. I thought about all the people who could possibly answer my questions... 

To Be Continued... 

So there's chapter 2! Sorry it took me like forever to update. Do you hear that? O_o; It's the little box in the corner... It's shouting "Review!!! Click me!!!" Don't you hear it calling your name, mesmerizing you. REVIEW!!!!! 

~Song~ 


End file.
